A vehicle system displays a communications state while a vehicle is driven, that is, a signal receiving state on a screen to enable a driver to recognize the signal receiving state in a corresponding area. When the vehicle enters a communications shadow area while being driven, a signal receiving disable state is displayed on the screen. In particular, the driver may recognize that the corresponding vehicle is positioned within the communications shadow area, but may not identify a range of the corresponding communications shadow area or that a signal receiving enable state is resumed when the corresponding vehicle passes through any point of the communications shadow area. When an emergency situation occurs in the vehicle while driving in the communications shadow area, the driver may not quickly response to the emergency situation since the corresponding vehicle system may be in a communications disable state.